I was a fool
by Advert of Time
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia's last thoughts as he leaves this world show him how blind he was in one particular aspect of his life. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Code Geass.

**I was a fool**

A person of normal height stood in the middle of the road, uncaring of any vehicles that are travelling it. Luckily the only vehicles that are using the road are standing in front of him, having stopped when they noticed the figure. Said person was completely clad clothes. Hugging its body was a set of purple clothes showing a rather slim figure, its hands covered by dark gloves. The figure also wears a cape that is black on the outside with having a red color inside. The person's face is covered by an eagle like black mask that possesses a dark purple oval big enough to cover the face of whoever is hiding behind the mask. With its face covered by the mask no one would be able to identify the figure, not even its gender can be distinguished. The person could be a male with a feminine body, or a really flat chested female. At the person's side one is able to see a light purple sword that possesses some jewelry that seems to be fused in it.

Without warning the figure dashes forward towards the unmoving vehicles, zigzagging on the road in order to dodge the incoming bullets that the purple colored, mechanical robots are firing in its direction. Without stopping the figure slips through the robots, where it is immediately confronted by a darkish blue haired man that seems to have an orange mask covering his left eye. Said left eye seems to have a mechanical touch to it, almost as if his original eye was replaced. The man was clothed in white pants and a white shirt. Over the shirt the man was wearing an overcoat that was both white and purple. From the blue haired man's right sleeve a sword seems to shoot out. The man attempts to take a swing at the figure, only to miss because the figure simply jumps over him. Using the man's left shoulder as a platform to push himself forward; the figure doesn't even spare him a single glance, thus missing the slight smirk crossing the man's face.

Ignoring the vehicle that was behind the orange masked man and thus also its two captives, the figure keeps jumping towards the last and highest vehicle where a young adult was seated. The young adult has ebony hair and violet eyes, clad completely in white robes with some yellow coloration. On top of his head the violet eyed man carries a white hat with yellow outer lines, with the center of the hat possessing an eye like figure with two yellow wings at its end.

As the masked figure lands in front of him the ebony colored man stands up and reaches for his gun. Just before he is able to fire a single shot his weapon is knocked away by the figure's sword. Positioning the sword for a thrust the masked figure pushes its sword forward, stabbing through the adult's stomach. For some reason the stabbed one possesses a small smirk on his face as the sword is about to enter him. By the time the sword has exited his back the smirk had already left his face. Leaning slightly on the masked figure the wounded party seems to utter his last words to the masked one, while putting his bloodied hand on its mask.

Without warning the sword is pulled out and the violet eyed adult seems to stumble forward while looking forward as if he is seeing something only he could see. Life seems to flash before the man's eyes. As he remembers everything that he has done, all things that could be deemed as morally wrong, after having sacrificed everything, even his life, there seem to be only five people that he really recalls.

The first was a pretty teenager with long pink hair and violet eyes that seemed to be smiling at him with an all knowing smile on her face. "Lelouch." She calls out towards him, her smile increasing as her eyes close. _"The one that was by killed him."_ He thought to himself.

The second person also had long hair, but this time it had an orange color. Her facial expression seemed to be flustered as she looked away from him, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Lulu!" She seems to yell at him as if he teased her a bit too much. _"The one that was killed for him."_ He thought grimly.

The third was yet another girl, this one having short red spiky hair. She seems to look up at him with respect and admiration in her eyes, a blissful smile on her face as if he had just praised a child hungry for its father's affection. "Zero." Her face attempting to become professional but failing completely. "_The one that was forced to betray him."_ He bitterly thought.

The fourth face was a girl he had known since she was brought to this world. This girl had long, light brown hair, her eyes always closed while a smile, satisfied smile was on her face. "Nii-sama." Her tone filled with glee at the mentioning of her brother. "_The one that was betrayed by him." _He thought with remorse.

The last face was that of a long haired, green haired girl that showed no emotion on her face. But whatever emotion was void on her face, he could clearly see in her eyes. "Lelouch." Her face showed a small wistful smile as she spoke his name. _"The one that was ignored by him." _He mentally chuckled dryly to himself.

As he lay there, at the base of his vehicle the 2nd Supreme Council Chairman of the United Federation of Nations, 99th Emperor of Britannia, Former Leader of the Black Knights, called by the whole world as _'The Demon Emperor'_, in the arms of his little sister uttered his last words. "I… destroy worlds… to create… new worlds." With his last breath spoken Lelouch vi Britannia, chuckled to himself as he left the world in one thought. _"I truly was a blind fool."_

* * *

**A/N Note:**And that's a wrap. This hit me a week ago and didn't want to leave me, so I thought, might get it out my head. I found it truly a shame that with all the females that clearly loved/adored him he ignored, or choose to, them for creating a world of peace. I hope it was a satisfactory story even though it wasn't beta-ed. Bye bee~


End file.
